Video content users today can oftentimes be overwhelmed by the vast amount of video content that is available to them to watch. While there are tools available in a viewing experience that help users to find specific video content items that they want to watch (e.g., programming guide, search functions, recommendations, etc.), there are many times when a user is not at his/her television and may see or hear about a video content item that he/she is interested in viewing. The video content item may or may not be currently available or soon-to-be available for viewing. If the video content item is not currently available for viewing, the user may have to remember when the video content item will be available or periodically check to see if the content item is available.
For example, a video services user may hear about a show via social media that he/she is interested in watching, or see a movie poster at a theater for a movie that the user would like to see when it becomes available to watch through his/her video services subscription (e.g., cable or satellite service provider). If the date of availability is known, the user may have to remember the date, and if the date of availability is not known, the user may have to look up when the movie will be available via his/her service subscription. As can be appreciated, this can be burdensome to the user.
Users want to be able to find content they want to watch easily rather than searching for it when it becomes available. Additionally, video content users are increasingly finding that their televisions or other video viewing devices are becoming companions to them. For example, personalization of content, recommendations, and targeted advertising is becoming a norm in users' video viewing experiences. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.